Just a little sniffle
by Links6
Summary: Jack Frost caught a cold? ... sick!Jack Frost ... awesome!North


_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters or themes. FANFIC!_!

.

.

.

 _ **Just a little sniffle...**_

.

.

.

North's palace was something majestic. It was an antique, far-reaching maze of toy-building mystique. It was beautiful and warm. A little dusty, maybe, but homeley.

The dust, however, was the only reason no-one had bothered mentioning Jack Frost's sudden uptake in sneezes.

It didn't help that those sneezes froze everything within arm-reach of him.

The fourth sneeze had Bunnymund in a foul mood though. "We're _trying_ to have a meeting and your sneezing is setting my fur on edge," he snaps and twirls his boomerang around in the air before catching it, "I can knock the dust right out of you if ya'd like."

"No, thanks," Jack says and sniffles as non-chalantly as possibly, "I don't trust your aim, fur-ball."

"Gentlemen!" North says, his roaring voice sounding more like a laugh than a threat, "I'd like to get back to present-making too, but AFTER!"

This was Sandy's que to finally finish up some kind of elaborate set of symbols flashing above his head like it's a newscast. Waterdrop. A swirl. A snowflake….

" _There's a blizzard over half the northern hemisphere…_ " Toothiana finishes up for her friend.

Everyone turns expectantly to the only one in their group with a certain perchance for all things cold and frosty.

"What?" he says nasally, instantly cringing at the sound of his own voice.

"Winter's for the season, mate. Not halfway through March when everyone's supposed to be taking _off_ their jackets," Bunnymund snaps, undoubtedly worried about how this frosty weather will affect his Easter _this_ time.

Another sneeze suddenly erupts from Jack, freezing two elves that were unfortunate enough to waltz by at the time. "Oh, sorry about that, little guys… " he apologizes, pushing them away with his toe until their out of reach of his new 'weapon'.

" _Jack?_ "

"Don't look at me! This blizzard's _au naturale_! I didn't even have to do anythi- anythhh-" the words were cut off with another resounding sneeze. He runs his sleeve under his nose and sniffs once more. He snaps his expression back to normal though when he looks up and everyone was staring at him, "What?"

"Your _cold_ …" Toothiana says and nods to North… who looks at Sandy… who nods to Bunny… who's staring at Phil who's currently combing his back fur.

"It could've started blizzard!" North suddenly says and marches forwards. He claps Jack on the back and laughs, "I think you need peanut-butter soup!"

"Don't you mean Chicken Noodle?" Jack says and pulls a face all the same, "Besides, I don't like any of that stuff. I'll just go wait it out in Bali or something…"

"And freeze waves again and strand surfers?!" North says and waggles his finger, "You'll stay here! Phil and Doug will get you everything you need!"

The two yeti's heads pokes up from their work, but they just kind of shrug and nod before keeping on working.

"I'm fine," Jack says with a sigh. Only, his sigh instantly freezes the air in front of him and little snowflakes float to the ground

"Take rest, Jack!" North says happily, grabbing the young man by the back of his sweatshirt and dragging him to one of the guest rooms, "Lie down! Have soup! Sleep!"

The little elves occupying the room quickly scatter when the sneeze-freezing Jack Frost enters the room.

"Oh, no, wait, guys! You don't have to-" Jack starts to apologize only to end up sneezing and freezing half of them, "…My bad."

The rest of the elves who hadn't been frozen start poking their pals and dragging them out the door to use them in lieu of sleighs down the steps.

"Sorry about that…" Jack says apologetically but can't help giggling at the sight.

"Come now!" North says and holds out his hand to one of the empty beds, "Rest!"

"All these sneezes are so annoying-" and another sneeze creates little snowflakes that start falling from the ceiling, "Sorry about that."

Jack takes his time to climb in the bed, shuffling until he's comfortable, "So… it's comfy…"

"Peanut-butter soup!" North exclaims, and laughs when a bowl of steaming peanut-buttery-soup arrives from a pair of not-so-happy elves, "And marshmallows!"

Another bowl arrives, a staggering little elf trying to hold up the bowl of marshmallows.

"You were serious?" Jack says and rests into the backrest, "It's peanut butter… in soup… that's weird."

"Try, try!" North says and holds out the bowl, taking a handful of marshmallows and dropping them into the soup, "It like waffles!"

Jack groans, taking the bowl from the elder guardian, "No toast?" he says, stirring the peanut butter-marshmallow-y soup. In Jack Frost's opinion, peanut butter goes with toast. Preferably with maple syrup.

"No toast!" North laughs, only to pause a moment later and strut closer, "You have fever…"

"That's not possible," Jack says with a tired laugh, notice that he _was_ feeling kind of hot. Which was weird. The sheen of sweat he thought was just an after-effect of North's overly warm and insulated palace.

"You need ice!" North says and walks over to the window and braces himself. He opens the window, a massive blast of wind and ice and snow flowing in, "Better?"

Jack stretches out and sighs happily, "Oh yea! Now _that_ is _niiiceee!_ " he exclaims, " _Thank you, Wind!_ ".

And, as an answer, a flurry of snowflakes rustle Jack Frost's hair. It makes the young man smile.

North, trying his best to work his way out of the room without getting caught in the blizzard's gusts, "Glad you feel better!"

A couple of slurp of soup later, Jack's all smiles again, "Wow, this isn't actually half-bad!" he says and practically bounces around, "Thanks for taking care of me, North."

"Call if you need anything!"

"Will do!" Jack Frost answers, swirls of snow still ruffling his hair and making him smile.

.

.

.

.

 _Drop me a pm or review if you liked it! :D_


End file.
